La Belle Aurore
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: A request from my friend ppgzmlpfimlover! Sorry for the late upload, by the way... ' Okay! Ch2; Find out for yourself! R&R! Oh and sorry for the crappy title and summary! I'm not very good with them... The title means 'The beautiful dawn' in French, btw!
1. The Reds In: Sleeping Beauty

**Me:****Well this story is a request from my buddy ppgzmlpfimlover! Hope ya like it! )**

_*Momoko's P.O.V*_

I ran and ran, my heart throbbing and beating unexpectedly faster. Well why wouldn't it when I'm so scared?

I have a evil fairy and alot of other monsters following me, stalking me,...wanting to put a curse on me.

I don't know what I did to them but it must have been something horrible for them to go THIS far!

My light pink dress was, once again, being torned by vines and bushes in the forest. I was breathing heavily as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

'' When will you stop, princess! You have no where to go!'' I heard the evil fairy yell behind me.

'She's right! I'll have no choice but to stop sooner or later!' was the thing that was racing through my mind at this moment.

After a few minutes of running around the forest, my legs have gave in and I collapsed on the floor, barely keeping my eyes open.

The last thing I saw was the fairy's smirking face then everything turned black...

_*A few hours later*_

I started to wake up from my peacfull slumber but my eyes wouldn't open. Wait, scratch that. They wouldn't even move!

'' Do you think she's alright?'' I heard someone say and the first thing I thought of was to run away but my body was frozen stiff.

''I sure hope so, Anne...'' Someone sighed while saying those words.

But I don't think that these persons are bad people...Are they?

My eyes slowly 'unglued' themselfes and I opened them.

''Aaaah! She's finaly awake!'' someone exclaimed happily.

I groaned and slowly sitted myself, holding my head.

''Ughh...My head..'' I said, rubbing it ''What happened to me?''

I glanced around the room a few times.

It was nice and comftorable with a wooden table on the other side, 4 wooden chairs and food on it. Food...?

My stomach growled and I flushed a nice red colour out of emberessent while the people I don't know giggled.

''Would you like to eat, dear?'' A woman with a dark blue kimono that had pink Sakura flowers on it asked.

I nodded slowly and got up. My first steps were a little uncertain but soon, I could walk normaly again.

I sat at the table and waited for the food to be served.

Nothing came.

I looked at the 3 ladies confused but they motioned me to take it myself.

I did as they said and immideatley started eating.

''Delicius!'' I said, with my mouth full while the unknown girls smiled at me.

''Now, we would like to talk to you about something Momoko-hime...'' they said in a serius tone, that made me gulp.

''W-what is it?...'' I studdered, slightly frightened by the tone.

''You have been cursed...by the evil fairy Carrisse Keane...''

N-no way...I have been cursed by that lady that was chasing me?

'' Wh..what do you mean? A curse? What kind of curse?'' I asked them, trying not to sound too frightened. Of course, I failed.

''A death curse. I think it went like this...' Your unlucky day will be your 16th birthday as that will be the day poison will begin spreading through your body until your last breath. You will die before dawn on that day...' right?'' the blue kimono girl said to the other 2 who nodded.

1 of them had silky blue hair, tied in a braid with a long ribbon, dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She had on a white kimono with waves on it.

The other 1 had chocolate brown hair, tied in 2 pigtails and dark violate eyes. She was wearing a dark purple kimono with 2 big yellow stars on it.

'' Well anyways, I think we should introduce ourselves right?'' the girl with a Sakura pattered kimono said while the other 2 said a short 'yes'.

''My name is Anne Himawaki and these 2 are my sisters, Finako..'' she pointed to the blue haired girl who smiled and politely bowed at me. I , of course, curtsied back to her.

The Anne Himawaki girl had light brown hair, made in 2 braids and dark brown eyes with silver glasses.

''...And Himeko.'' She pointed to the pigtailed girl who said a polite 'It's nice to meet you' to me. I smiled at her.

''We 3 are good fairies that live in these woods. You may have heard of us before Momoko-hime.''

Now that you mention it, I did hear about fairies that lived here...

''Momoko-hime will you let us to try and mitigate the spell?'' Finako said and I nodded to her in response.

They formed a circle around me and everything went black again. But this time, I didn't fall asleep or fall unconcius. No, I could see the 3 fairies clearly.

They were all glowing in their respective colours; Anne glowed dark blue, Finako glew white and Himeko glew violet.

They were mummbling words that I couldn't understand or hear for that matter.

When they stopped mumbling, everything was back to normal.

''I think...We did it Momoko-hime.'' Himeko said to me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

''Well you should go to bed now Momoko-hime. You went through alot today so you must be very tired.'' Anne said and leaded me into the bedroom where I fell asleep in an instant.

_*10 Years later, still Momoko's P.O.V*_

The birds were chirping happily outside my window and upon hearing them, I started to wake up. My lips were curved into a pleasant smile and my arms were wrapped tightly around me.

_' That dream again'_ I though as I streched myself, my feet touching the floor lightly.

_' I wonder what it means...' _I slowly walked out of my room, grabbing a white apron off the dinning table and headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

_'And why is it always the same: A boy around my age, a spell,a witch,a kiss...'_ I blushed at the latter and started stirring the eggs in the pan faster to get the thought out of my mind.

_' But realy... Why? And there's those 2 girls...Who are they? I don't recall seeing them before and...' _

My thoughts were cut short as I heard footprints coming from the dinning room.

_'Just in time!' _

I grinned and flipped the 3 egg omelets in the air, catching them profesionaly on the plates. Slowly walking into the dinning room, I carried 2 plates in my hand and the remaining 1 was resting on my head.

'' Good morning aunties!'' I greeted them cheerfuly as I putted the plates on the table and reached my hand forward to grab the remaining apple from the fruit bowl.

Munching my apple happily, I chatted with my aunts about the silliest things but today seemed a little different...

I shrugged the thought out of my mind, convienced that I'm just imagining things.

'' Momoko-chan,why don't you go pick some apples, huh?'' aunt Himeko asked me with puppy dog eyes to which I couldn't say no.

I letted out a sigh and, with my apple still half eaten, went into my room to change clothes and brush my hair.

I dressed myself into a simple long sleeved hot pink dress with straps going diagonaly up and down at my breast area, which was red by the way, light pink ballet shoes and a red ribbon, that was holding my long red hair high.

I ran out of my room, grabbed the basket that was placed on the kitchen counters by my aunts and hurried out of the house.

Quietley humming to myself, I walked around the forest, picking apples from tree to tree. And, after my basket was full, I sat down to rest for a while.

After about 1 minute of sitting under the tree I was under, my little friends, the birds, the deers and the rabbits came to me and started to play with me a little.

After we were done playing, we were all exhausted so I decited to sing a little song for them.

_As shining winter fairies come floating down_

_I kissed your smiling picture because I had nothing else to do_

_At that long line outside of the movies, we vowed_

_To never stand in line here together again_

_But since my heart is next to yours_

_I still miss you even as a friend_

_But I can't turn back ever again_

_I love you, I want to see you again_

_With a kiss, expressed alongside ten billion snowflakes_

_Until the day that we happen to cross paths "someplace_

_Baby, even if you forget me_

_Is it okay for me to still love you?_

_I'll never forget you_

_Since the moment that I was alone,_

_I've realised what true loneliness is_

_These overwhelming feelings in my heart that won't stop flowing out_

_Now, the way to love a person_

_Is so important that I think a person shouldn't forget it_

_No matter how many times my address changes_

_I'll never let go of that voice or that dream_

_Even if you love someone else as time flows by_

_I'll still remember you_

_Our destined Web app meeting and the warmth we shared_

_I'm glad that it was you, and I can't say it from my heart_

_Until we meet discourage again_

_We can't stop the future from coming_

_The feeling of sadness can quickly become forever_

_Even if I get wounded when I'm happy_

_When I've fallen in love with a someone_

_Just alive_

_I love you, I want to see you again_

_With a kiss, expressed alongside ten billion snowflakes_

_Until the day that we happen to cross paths "someplace_

_Baby, even if you forget me_

_Is it okay for me to still love you?_

_I'll never forget you._

As I finished singing the blissful song from my memories, I heard clapping coming from behind me and I instantly turned around to face the person.

I was a little scared but I slowly started to relax. Behind me was standing a young boy around my age. He had shoulder lenght bright orange hair and ruby-crimson red eyes. Beside the boy stood a white horse with bright brown eyes and a beautiful, brown mane. The boy was grinning while leaning on the horse.

''That was beautiful'' the boy finnaly spoke up.

'' You should be a profesional musician!''

I blushed at his compliments but smiled nonethless.

'' You're just flattering me! I'm not that good!'' I answered him, trying to fight off a blush.

'' No I'm being serius! So what's your name?''

'' My name? Oh it's...''

I almost answered him before realizing that I am late and my aunts will probably worry about me.

''Oh no! I'm late already! I'm realy sorry sir but I have to go! See ya around!''

And with that, I ran as quickly as I could; Of course not without grabbing the basket, towards my home.

I shot the door open and putted the basket on the table.

''I'm sorry I'm late aunties! I-!''

But I couldn't finish my sentence because a loud 'Happy Birthday!' interupted me. I gasped in shock as small tears of joy found their way into my eyes.

The house was decorated beautifuly with pink roses, baloons and stuff like that and in the centre of the room stood the most beautiful dress I ever saw.

It was a spaghettistrap light red dress with pink roses at the tip of the straps. The skirt was a little puffy but not too much and it had golden stripes on the middle. The hem of the skirt was light pink.

Beside the dress stood a pair of high heels. They were a nice shade of gold with heart shaped pink diamonds.

As we had our lunch, I began to tell them about that handsome boy I met in the forest and they listened carefuly, a playful smirk never left their expresion.

''My, my Momoko-chan! I never knew you could like a boy THIS much!'' Aunt Himeko said, a smug smirk was still present on her face. My cheeks were slowly growing hotter and hotter that, for a secound, I thought I was going to faint!

But just then I felt a sharp pain spread all the way through my body and I could barely breathe. I collapsed on the floor, my pupils dialated as I began to feel sleepy...

''Momoko-chan!'' was the last thing I heard before everything went pitch black.

_*No one's P.O.V*_

The 3 fairies were staring at Momoko's now sleeping body in shock. Sure, they knew that this was going to happen but they weren't prepared that it would happen this soon! Luckily, they have mitigated the spell a little; she was now sleeping until her true love kisses her instead of being on her dead bed. They also erased her memories of her being a princess or how she was cursed. Well, she didn't even know that she was cursed, they didn't forget to erase that either!

'' What should we do now?'' Finako asked as she finnaly recovered from her shock.

'' W-we could try finding that boy that she saw this morning...'' Anne answered her, still frozen from the shock.

But as the 3 fairies were talking, they didn't notice Momoko's body starting to fade like she was transported somewhere.

Only 5 minutes later, they have noted Momoko's disapearence and started to panic when they heard knocking on the door.

''Who would be here at this crucial time...?'' Mumbled Himeko under her breath but opened the door nonethless.

On the other side of the door stood the same boy that Momoko encountered with earlier that day;Brick.

''Umm...Pardon my intrusion but there wouldn't happen to live a girl with light orange hair and candy pink eyes here, right?'' he asked politely, looking around the house for any signs of her but he didn't see her.

''Yes she did live here... Momoko-hime did live here!'' Anne reasurred him but he looked confused at her.

''What do you mean by 'did'? And why do you call her 'Momoko-hime?' I'm not trying to sound rude or anything but...''

''Well, you see...''

Anne explained the story of how Momoko became cursed to him while he listened carefuly, not missing out the shocking realisation of her being the princess of the kingdom.

''But where is Momoko now? I mean, you said that she disapeared! Where can I find her?!'' he asked them in despair while they just looked out of the window towards a big cliff where stood a... Castle!

He thanked the fairies and hopped onto his horse.

Riding, his adrenaline was building up inside of him.

_'Just wait Momoko! I'm coming to get you!'_

He reppetead in his mind, not wanting to let go of that thought.

But as he arrived at the castle, he nearly had a heart attack. I front of him was a long path of vines with thorns on them.

''Haha well my dear boy try to get throught THAT!'' He heard someone say but he didn't know, no he didn't_ care_, where the voice was coming from. All he cared about was rescuing Momoko, even at the cost of his own life!

He pulled out his buster sword and began cutting through the vines,which cutted through his clothes and made small but deep cutts on his arms, torso and legs. He was bleading from head to toe already but he kept cutting, cutting and cutting.

But just before he was injured more badly, the vines, slowly but did, dissapeared, making a visible path for him to take. His wounds also healed themself and his clothes looked like new.

He was a little surprised by the things that happened but in a matter of secounds, he regained his poisture and ran, ran not ride, towards the castle as fast as he could, a big smile was visible on his face the whole time.

As he entered the big building, he was even more shocked; there was no sign of anybody living there! Everything was dusty and dirty, not to mention it stinked a little. The place was only dimly lit so he could barely see where he was going.

But he didn't want to give up! He came this far already!

Slowly and unsurely, he walked around the castle, from room to room but he didn't find , there was only 1 room left; the attic.

He gulped slightly and began walking up the old, for years unused stair. A bit shaky at first, he finnaly arrived at the top of the stairs where he found himself standing in front of a door. A big, steel door. And to top that, it was locked!

_'N-no way...'_ He lightly touched the door and surprisingly, it opened. That was the proof that his intentions were pure and his heart was worthy.

With small and slightly unsure steps, he stepped into the dusty room. There, she was lying in all her glory. The sunshine was shining on her pale skin, making her look like an angel from heaven. Her sweet candy pink eyes were coverded up by her eyelids, her breathing was slow and almost rhytmical, at least to Brick's ears.

He continued to stare at the sleeping girl infront of him for a bit before snapping out of his transe and slowly walking over to her. Leaning in, he closed his eyes, his arms were at the edge of the bed she was on. But before he could kiss her, strong wind started circuling around the room and he putted his right arm in front of his face, protecting his eyes from the strong blows. But as he withdrawed his hand, he noticed a figure standing a few feet before him.

It was a woman around 30 years. She had midnight black hair with a silver highlight on 1 of her black curls, light blue eyes and a nicely tanned skin.

''Who are you?!'' he asked, half scared, half terrified as a smug smirk appeared on her face.

''My name is Carisse Keanne! It's nice to meet you, _your highness_!'' the woman said, still smirking as Brick looked even more terrified than before. But soon, he regained his poisture and looked confidentley at her.

''What do you want?'' he hissed at the woman, who, again, smirked.

Brick, knowing that simply talking with Carisse won't work, leaned forward for a kiss.

Carisse was now pissed and would do anything to stop him. So she did.

Her hands started glowing as she mummbled a few things under her breath and at that moment, the young prince started to slowly turn to stone.

''No!'' he said, more to himself than to ayone else but he wasn't ready to give up!

Before the stone reached to his waist, he leaned forward and kissed Momoko on the lips.

At that moment, sparks seemed to fly and Brick's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. His face also felt hot as he felt the red head stirr and wake up, but he didn't move from the position. No, he stayed there for a few secounds more before pulling away to look at the girls' face.

Her cheeks were as red as the

baseball cap that was resting backwards on his head, her sweet candy pink eyes were wide with surprise or shock, he didn't know and her lips were forming a perfect, wide 'O'.

''Wha...?'' the sleeping beauty touched her lips as her face was getting redder and redder( if that was possible).

''Momoko?'' Brick said to the red head girl, saying it more like a question than a statememnt.

''I remember everything now...Who I am, where I come from and...'' she gulped slightly '' about the curse.''

The red headed prince smiled gently at her, making her blush even harder.

''I'm glad Momoko...'' he said and looked her directly in the eyes. They were so...pink.

Slowly, they both leaned forward until their lips finnaly touched. For Brick, it felt different than before, having her kiss him back and all but he felt as happy as before.

When they pulled away, Brick putted his forehead on hers, staring at her eyes again.

They were different up close, in a good way. Her orbs were a mixure of dark pink and light pink, forming a perfect colour, her eyes had special twinkles in them, almost inviting every person to look in them.

''I love you!'' they both say in unison and started laughing and gigling.

''Well, we better get out of this room okay?'' Brick said between laughs as he stood up and offered the princess his hand. Taking it, Momoko slowly stood up and they walked out of the room and down the stairs hand in hand.

As they reached the entrance to the old castle, they started running out of it and towards Brick's horse so they could ride to his home.

But as they got in his castle, they were both surprised by what they saw.

Brick's younger brother, Boomer was holding hands with a young girl that Momoko knew; Miyako and his other brother Butch was laughing with a raven headed girl, also Momoko's sister, Kaoru. But the weird thing was that Butch was supposed to be cursed, _cursed_! Of course, Brick was happy that he was home but he sure didn't expect it.

''Yo Brick! Look, who's home!'' the 2nd youngest boy in the fammily said to his brother.

''It's sure nice to have you back, Butch! Welcome home!'' Brick replied while lifting Momoko off his horse.

''So, mind explaining, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!'' the red head yelled to his brothers while ponting to the 2 girls that were with him.

''You know Brick, it's rude to point...'' Boomer said, sweatdropping.

**Me: Well this is it! Hope you liked it and please R&R! Bye guys! *waves***


	2. The blues in: Rapunzel

**Me: Ok another request for ppgzmlpfimlover! Hope you like it! *grin* Now...ENJOY AND PLEASE REV-! PPGZ: Hey guess who's back...!* a dark aura starts to appear around them* Me: *terrified* Oh oh...I'm in trouble aren't I? Buttercup: Yep! So WHY HAVEN'T YOU INVITE US TO THIS STUPID DISCLAIMER THING!? Me: Well it's because you would be too emberessed to come...PPGZ: What do yo-?* door opens* RRBZ: Sorry are we- *they spot the girls and start blushing* Ummm...Uh... PPGZ: *blushing* Me:*sigh and smirks* Even though I wanna say 'I told you so..' I won't because this is just TOO adorable! Anyway, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

It was a beautiful peacful night in the kingdom. Some lights in the houses were still on, some weren't, including the king's and the queen's.

In 1 of the 5 royal bedroom slept a beautiful young girl, around 4 years old. She was the 2 royals' youngest child, Miyako; 2nd youngest was Kaoru and 1st was Momoko.

The young girl was sleeping peacfuly, her hair shimmering in the moonlight that shone through the balcony door.

Unknown to her, the balcony door was suddenly opened from outside with some kind of spell and in came a fairly young woman. She tip-toed to the young girl, lifted her up and carried her far, far away from the castle.

But before she left completley, she putted her hand on the younger girls head and mumbled some words which caused a silver light to shine from her hand and as quickly as it came, it left and the town never saw the woman and Miyako again...Just kiddin'!

_*10 years later, Miyako's P.O.V*_

The sun was shinning brightly as I got out of bed and putted on my simple blue dress. Slowly, I walked to the kitchen and made some tea for me. But just as I was about to take a sip...

''Bubbles! Bubbles, let down your hair!'' my mom called out and I happily skiped to my big balcony.

''Just a Secound, mom!'' I said to her and letted down my long, long hair. She took a hold of it and started climbing up the big tower we were living in.

Once she climbed up we started learning magic spells, but to tell you the truth, I'm not very good at them.

''Alright Bubbles!'' she said cheerfuly.''Today you're going to turn this mouse'' she pointed to the little mouse on the table'' in a tode! Ya ready?''

I nodded,slowly,chanting the words carefuly,as I remembered them. But...

With a 'POOF', not a toad but a rabbit was seen from the smoke that came out because of the spell and I sighed while my mother looked realy angry. Then...she slappede me. My cheek was stinging and my eyes started to water a little.

''You little wretch! I told you to study,but _NO_! You would rather sing than be a witch!What kind of daughter are you!?'' she said,her voice dripping with venom. Then she tugged my hair and walked to the balcony.

''OUCH!'' I cried out as she was forcefuly pulling my hair and jumped out of the tower.

''No mom wait!I'm sorry! I'll try again I promise! I'll study just don't go!_Mom_!'' I cried out to her,my hand reaching for her but she just turned around and looked at me, her eyes full of hate towards me.

''Mom...''I said softly and started to sniff a little.

Then,I sung.

I sung my heart out, the melody that I remember kept slipping through my lips and I couldn't stop.

_Though the winter blows bitter cold_

_And bright days are done_

_There's a season we'll soon behold_

_When we'll all laugh in the sun_

_Though we danced and sang through the night _

_Now Those Nights are none_

_Soon they'll come a new morning light_

_We'll sing and dance in the sun_

_Though the fates Have torn us apart_

_And we do not know how or When_

_With the dawn I know in my heart_

_We'll be together again_

_I've known you a life and a day_

_But we've just begun_

_Come with me I'll show you the way_

_We'll soon live free in the sun_

_We'll soon live free in the sun_

As I finished singing, I felt a single tear run down my pale cheek and I quickly wiped it off.

''No time to be crying,silly...'' I told myself and went back inside, not noticing all the animals that were watching me and a dark shadow,watching me from behind a Lindern tree.

_*?'s .*_

Wow...That girl was amazing! Such a beautiful voice, such beautiful eyes and such silky hair. But why was her singing so sad? Why was the song so sad? What's going on with her? And most importantley...Who is she?

A single tear was rolling down my cheek because of the song and I quickly wiped it off.

''No time to be crying Boomer! You gotta help her somehow!'' I told myself confidentley and rode off on my horse back home.

_*Time skip, at Boomer's home,his P.O.V*_

''Welcome home your highness!How was your ride?'' the stable boy,Takaaki asked me in his usual cheerful tone.

''Great!Just great!'' I replied to him,grinning.

''That's good to hear! I'm going to bring Elizabeth back to her stable, is that alright with you,your highness?'' I nodded to him in response and he slowly walked away with 'Lizabeth.

Meanwhile, I walked to my room and closed the door behind me as I got in and flopped onto my bed.

'_Now, how can I help that girl? There's gotta be a way right?_' I thought to myself as I letted out a sigh.

'' The only thing I can do now is find out her name. But how am I supposed to do that?! I said desperetley to myself but soon calmed down.

''I'm going to go back, tommorow!'' I grinned proudly at my decision and got out of the room.

_*The next day, with Miyako/Bubbles, Miyako's P.O.V*_

It was another ordinary day, the only thing that's not ordinary is that mom still hasen't came back! Why?

Another tear found a way into my eyes and I quickly wiped it off.

''No! Bad Bubbles! Bad!Don't cry!''

But the more I told myself that, more tears came out and soon, I stopped fighting the tears and I cried. But then somebody came.

''Ummm...Hello? Is anyone in there?''

I ran to the balcony, a small smile was visible on my face and then...I saw him. It was a boy around my age with golden, shinning shoulder lenght hair and sparkling topaz eyes.

As I saw him, my face became hot but I shrugged the blush off.

''Ummm...Who might you be,mister?'' I asked him in the most polite way I could.

''My name is Boomer!'' he said cheerfuly ''And you are?''

''Bubbles! Can I help you with something?''

''Hmmmm... Yeah! How about you let me come up? I wont hurt you,I promise!''

I thought for a few secounds then smiled.

''Okay!''

I letted down my long hair and he caught it. As he started climbing, I could feel the difference between him and mom; he was more gentle.

As he came up, he first started to look around my room. When he finaly finished, he turned to look at me.

''Nice room!'' he said, grinning and I started to blush.

''Thanks.'' I replied shyly and struggled not to make eye contact.

''You're welcome...'' he mumbled quitley.

For the next few minutes, there was an awkward silence between us until Boomer broke it.

''Ummm Bubbles right?'' I nodded slightly to him.

''Bubbles may I ask you why you were so sad yesterday?'' He asked me and my eyes widened. Playing with my fingers, I was sheepily looking down at my feet.

'' I-I wasn't sad...Realy, I wasn't!'' I reassured him, looking straight into his dark blue eyes and he nodded slowly. I don't think he was convinced...

_*Boomer's P.O.V*_

She says that she wasn't sad but I know she was. The remains of tears that were previously rolling down her pale cheeks, her eyes all red and puffy and the tone in which she sang yesterday were clear give aways. But of course she wouldn't tell me yet because we just met.

''Oh...Sorry then.'' I replied while looking straight into her baby blue eyes. Suddenly, I felt my heart beat fasten slightly and my face was becoming hot. What's wrong with me?

''Huh?'' Bubbles said when she saw my reddened face.

''Are you alright Boomer?'' she placed 1 of her small, delicate hands onto my forehead and the other 1 was resting upon hers.

My face was starting to grow hotter at the feeling of her smooth, creamy skin on top of mine as I nodded at her.

''Y-yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about it!'' I reassured her and stepped back slightly.

Bubbles looked at me confused but smiled nonethles.

''If you say so, Boomer!'' she told me cheerfuly, a wide smile was plastered on her angelic face.

Again, my face was starting to grow hotter but I brushed the red blush off.

We talked for what seemed forever and the sun has already began to set so we bid our good-bye's. But just as I was about to climb down, Bubbles leaned down and gently kissed my cheek.

My eyes widened and the red appeared on my cheeks again as I smiled like an love-struck idiot .

I climbed down the big 75 feet tower and slowly rode off into the sunset.

_*Bubbles/Miyako's P.O.V*_

I watched Boomer as he climbed onto his horse and slowly rode away towards his home.

Sighing, I walked back into my room and took a sip out of my already cold tea.

'_Mom...Where are you?_' I thought to myself as tears started to form in the corner of my eyes but I blinked them off.

'_Maybe she was busy...Yeah that's it!_

I forced a smile even though I wanted to cry my eyes out and slowly, I made my way to my bed.

There, my eyes slowly closed and I drifted into the land of dreams...

_*The next morning, no one's P.O.V*_

As the young girl woke up from the peacefull sleep she had, she did what she had done every morning; she made herself some tea. But this time, she made an extra cup of it; that cup was for her mom.

She sighed as she waited for her parent and after about 10 minutes of waiting, she heard her voice.

Happily, she again skiped to the balcony and looked down to the ground.

There standed a fairly young woman, around 43 years old. She had long auborn hair with a hairband, that held back her bangs and dark purple eyes with stars.

'' Mom! Just a secound!''

With that said, she letted down her long, blonde hair and the woman climbed up to the balcony.

''Hey Bubbles, about 2 days ago...'' the auborn haired woman started and she scratched the back of her head apologetly.

'' I overreacted there...I'm sorry...'' she finished and looked at the bubbly girl. But deep inside, she wasn't sorry. She was actualy pretty happy to let her hate take control of her like it did. But Bubbles will never know that.

''It's okay mom! It was my fault for not learning properly anyway!'' Bubbles answered her in her usual cherry tone, making the brunnete smile at her.

'' Well, let's see how you did while I was gone!'' As those words left the elder womans lips, Bubbles froze.

'_Oh oh...'_ she thougt to herself but smiled at her mother nonethless.

''O-okay mom!'' Her voice sounded nervous and uncertain but the one that those words were meant for didn't notice as she smiled brightly at her and pulled out a jar and in it was a colourfull butterfly.

Bubbles gasped at it and her eyes shined brightly.

''Sooo cuuutee~!'' she squeeled and looked at her mother.

''What am I supposed to do with it?'' she asked curiusly and the woman sighed.

''You're supposed to change it into a spider Bubbles!'' she said annoyingly and glared at the blonde girl, who sweatdropped.

''O-of course I'm supposed to do that...'' Bubbles said, again sounding uncertain.

She took a hold of the glass jar and mummbled a 'sorry' to the little butterfly before saying the spell quitley and as the butterfly was changing, smoke came out.

As the smoke cleared, a shilluete of a...chipmunk was seen, making Bubbles gulp.

''M-mom I'm so-!'' But before she could finish the sentance, the brunnete did the same as the other day; she slapped her. But this time, she slapped her harder,making her cry. But to tell you the truth, she didn't care.

'' No you aren't sorry you lazy scum! I hate you! There, I said it! I hate you! And I always did! You're not even my true daughter!'' As the words left the woman's lips, Bubbles letted out a gasp.

''Mom...Why? Are you that angry at me for not learning the spell correctly?...'' Bubbles said, sobing and wiping away her tears with the back of her palm while her 'mother' glared at her and smirked.

''Yes I am angry Bubbles but what I said is the truth! You're just an orphan, that her parents letted in the forest to rot! Even your real parents didn't like you Bubbles! So why should I?'' she replied, hissing at her. Bubbles letted out another gasp as tears started to spill down her pale cheeks and she bitted het bottom lip, trying to refrain for more tears to spill.

But just then, she heard an oh-so fammiliar voice calling out to her.

''Bubbles!Bubbles, it's me!''

_*Bubbles's P.O.V*_

''Bubbles! Bubbles, it's me!'' someone's voice called out to me from the bottom of the tower. Instantly realizing who it was, I wanted to warn him from my 'mom'.

But then, mother grabbed my wrist and putted a hand over my mouth, a smirk never dissapearing from her face as she took scissors of my table. Then, she quickly cutted my hair so that it now only reached to my shoulders.

She tied the hair that she had cutted to a piece of iron that was builded into the tower's walls and letted it down.

I noticed the hair tighening and I immideatley knew what was happening; Boomer was climbing up.

Extending my hand, I tried to warn him, but it was already too late. Boomer had already climbed on the balcony, looking around him confused. But then, he finaly looked inside my room and he smiled at me.

''Hey Bubbles! I-'' he was cutted off by my mom as she coughed 3 times,annoyed.

''Hello there!_ Your highness_!'' Mom stated, putting emphasies on 'your high...ness...'

I blinked a few times, trying to figure out the meaning of her words while Boomer's eyes widened.

''Why,yes I know that you are the prince! That's why it will be even more dishonoratley for me to do _this_!'' she said before charging at Boomer and...pushing him off the tower.

''AAAAAAHHHHH!'' his voice still echoed through my mind before I started to cry.

''Boomer!'' I cried out as I ran towards the balcony, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I letted out a gasp as I saw him lyeing in the thorns and vines, that surrounded the tower but smiled widely as I saw him get up. But...something was off. He was walking unsteadily,tripping and crashing into trees.

Then, it struck me:Boomer had become blind!

My anger was starting building inside my, my fists were motionless at my side.

But as my mother had walked towards me laughing, I snapped. Luckily, before I could do anything to her, she tripped and fell of the tower, not crashing into the vines but at the floor.

Still, she was my mother! I can't say I was happy because she died!

Not caring about anything, I leaped onto my hair and slowly started climbing down the tower, my feet touching the ground for the first time.

A feeling of great happiness flowed inside of my as I felt the green dewy grass but was forgotten the secound I layed my eyes on Boomer. He was sitting on the ground with tears threatning to spill out of his now white eyes.

Slowly, I went to him and hugged him. He was surprised at first but soon, he burried his head into my neck.

''I'm sorry Boomer...'' I apologized to him, putting my forehead on his as tears started to spill out of my eyes. Some of them fell onto Boomer's eyes and like in a miracle, dark blue appeared in his eyes again.

He blinked a few times as I stared at him surprised but soon we both smiled.

''I can see! Bubbles, I can see!'' he exclaimed cheerfully, hugging me again.

As I hugged him back, I felt a tug on my heart and I smiled slightly, knowing what it is because of all the books I had 'home'.

''I love you Boomer...'' I said quietley, hoping he didn't hear me but I think he did. His eyes widened slightly as he pulled back out of our embrace before a sweet smile spread on his face.

''I love you too, Bubbles!'' he told me, causing me to blush.

''W-well, umm...Could you show me around the forest?'' I asked him, my face flustered and I struggled not to make eye contact as he nodded.

Slowly, we got up, hand in hand and started to walk around the big forest.

As we were in the midle of a talk about animals, we noticed a big cave on top of a cliff and, being the curious kind of people we were, we started climbing the cliff.

As we entered the cave, Boomer litted up a match and we started walking around it. But then, we stumbled across a big statue of 2 persons.

''Why do you suppose that this statues are here, Bubbles?'' he asked me and looked at me while I stared at it.

'_This statues...looks kind of familiar...Where have I seen these faces before...?_' I thought to myself before a flashback came into my mind.

It was a flashback of me as a 4 year old, 2 other girls and these 2 statues. But those 2 weren't statues they were...

''My parents...'' I mummbled and stared at them with widened eyes.

''Your parents? What do you mean?'' he asked me, confused, while I explained him everything.

''So let me get this straight. Your real name is Miyako, you have 2 sisters Kaoru and Momoko and these 2 'statues' are actualy your parents?Oh and your a princess?'' he said to me and I nodded.

But then, I remembered how my tears healed Boomer's eyes so I thought this might work!

Suddenly, I hugged the statues and started crying. After a few minutes, they started glowing and they changed into humans!

They looked at themselfes then at eachother and hugged.

''We're free! We're finnaly free!'' the woman said as she hugged the man who nodded happily.

I looked at Boomer and noticed his shocked expression. I started smiling at him before turning back at the 2 people AKA my parents.

But they had started staring at me before small tears had started glistering in their eyes.

''Miyako?...'' They said in a unison and I nodded to the cheerfully.

''Yes mom!Dad! It's me!'' I reassured them and putted my hair in 2 pigtails;the way I did them when I was little.

Tears started spilling on my real mom's cheeks as she hugged me.

''Miyako!'' she whailed, smiling as dad joined the hug. I started hugging them back, sobbing quitley.

''I finnaly found you two...'' I said to them, smiling as the hug tightened.

After about a minute, we backed off and smiled at each other.

Then, I turned around and smiled at Boomer.

''We should probably go home now, ok Boomer?'' I said to him and he nodded to me, smiling slightly.

After another 30 minutes of walking, we finaly got to Boomer's castle.

''Wow! So pretty!'' I said to him, making him blush.

''Thanks Bubble-I mean Miyako!'' he replied. I think he still needs to get used to calling me Miyako.

**Me: Well that's all for the blues! Next: The greens! Bye till then! Oh and R&R! *grin* Bye guys! *waves***


End file.
